Reclaimer
by ISBPosterboy
Summary: AU - Star Wars Combine Universe Elements of the Galactic Empire must united to reclaim a lost artifact desired by few but unwanted by many.


_Kathol System – ISD Reclaimer_

The Imperial Star Destroyer Reclaimer reverted back to real-space, it's vast hyperdrive winding down after the long journey from its' home sector. Complete with a full compliment of Imperial Stormtroopers and three squadrons of TIE Interceptors, the Reclaimer had been selected for a unique role. The standard grey paint commonly associated with Imperial warships had been removed and replaced by a matte black. It's result was an additional element of camouflage and an extra statement about it's purpose. The piercing lines of the Star Destroyer blended with the dark space that surrounded the Kathol System. The only possible way to detect it's presence was by noticing the absence of stars as it slowly moved closer to the orbiting planets of the sun.

On the bridge of the Reclaimer, groups of technicians hurried to their stations as a 'Yellow Alert' was called throughout the ship. Dull yellow replaced the florescent white lights that were normally used within the bridge as consoles hummed to life and status reports scrolled across the screens as each department on board the ship reported it's readiness. Pilots boarded their fighters whilst the stark white armour of the Stormtroopers boarded their transports. They were preparing for battle, every crewmember was aware of it as they recognized the signs. A long travel, little to no briefings regarding their future actions and an immediate call to stations upon their exit from Hyperspace. No-one dared to talk, the rigid discipline taught and enforced keeping their attention on following the correct procedures for a 'Yellow Alert'. Silence filled the ship as everyone awaited further orders and attempted to quell the rising tension and excitement.

"All Command Officers to the Bridge. All Command Officers to the Bridge." came the familiar voice of the Reclaimer's Executive Office over the tannoy system. Officers, identified by their Naval blue uniforms began heading to the nearest turbolifts. It would take only five minutes for all the requested officers to report outside the bridge, the executive officer awaiting them alongside two Stormtrooper Sergeants. He gave them a quick nod as they approached him, his hazel eyes revealing no emotions as he looked at officer. As the final officer arrived, the executive officer spoke.

"Gentleman, the Captain will see you now." he said, his voice filled with the common arrogance and smugness that most executive officers got upon receiving a fast-track career. Gold epilettes revealed his rank as being 'Commander', an uncommon rank for a man entering his thirties to have within the Imperial Navy. Officers were lucky to receive 'Lieutenant Commander' before they entered their mid-thirties and with that, an assignment onboard a Frigate until the older Captains in their fleet retired.

The large blastdoors of the bridge retracted smoothly, allowing the officers to see and hear the flurry of action underway by the Bridge Crew. They walked along the central aisle, their eyes focused only on the lone figure looking out of the window towards the Kathol Sun. His pale hands were clasped behind his back in the common 'stand easy' stance and he didn't acknowledge the presence of the officers until they formed a semi-circle around him.

"Gentleman," the Captain said as he turned around to see the expecting faces of the Reclaimer's Command. "From this point on, you are no longer a member of the Imperial Navy. You are no longer an Imperial. You do not exist. This ship does not exist. Am I understood?"

Bewilderedness crossed the faces of the gathered officers as their brows creased in an attempt to understand what possible circumstances required them to be eliminated from the Imperial Databases. The stillness and silence in the ensuring seconds were drawn out, as none were willing to brave a response. A few clearing of throats and stuttered starts quickly formed into a unanimous reply.

"Aye aye, Captain."

The Captain gave a curt nod in reply, his dulled green eyes seemingly gazing into the souls of the officers as if checking for lies. His chest rose as he breathed in before he continued.

"We have been tasked by Sector Adjutant Pangborn to retrieve a valued object currently in the possession of the Kathol Republic."

"Sir?" asked one of the officers, his uniform revealing him to be a Lieutenant within the Engineering Department. The Captain's eyes turned to him and a nod allowed him to ask his question. "This is being considered a Black-Op because we are currently allied with the Republic?"

"The Republic will no longer be an 'ally', Lieutenant." replied the Captain, pausing for a few seconds. "Shortly, the Kathol Republic will cease to exist. We are not to present ourselfs as Imperials to avoid future ramifications. The item that we are to take is to be lost in the chaos that will shortly be created."

"And when will this chaos be created, Captain?" Asked one of the officers. A soft pinging arose from one of the bridge consoles, arising a smile on the Captain's face.

"It has been created. Set course for Kolatill. Gentleman, prepare for a ground assault."

_Kathol System – Kathol – Kathol Senate Building_

The quantum-lined hallways of the Kathol Senate was brightly lit as senators and press mingled in the large atrium before the next session began. Light reflected off small stones that were engraved into the wall, a large spectrum of colour giving off the impression of prosperity. Spirits were high as opposing parties sent small jibs at each other, the mask of humour barely covering the deep hatred and corruption that had long plagued the Republic's leadership for so many years. The facade had caused the Republic to crack at it's foundations, yet no-one attempted to repair the damage as they fought over policies and powers.

More senators and visitors entered the atrium, quietly moving towards their political allies to prepare for another day of arguments and stalls. Tucked into a corner as the delegation from the Kathol Mining Corporation as their senator received the advise of her aides. Wrinkles had only recently began to form on her face, the small lines adding to the impression of sternness and stubbornness. Long black hair was tied into a loose tail and hung down onto the dark business suit she wore as CEO. The blaster strapped to her thigh was common amongst individuals in the Outer Rim, where civilization ceased to exist when water or food became short. Her aides were quietly looking around the crowd and noting who was present for the meeting, the silent hope that the more 'argumentative' senators had been killed in an accident slowly diminishing as they arrived through the large doors.

"There's Jaden Wellington, looking like he lost a credit and found a decicred." whispered one of the aides, his head nodding towards the misshapen figure that had stumbled into the atrium. "He's still protesting the recent alliance with the Krath Dynasty. Any foreign policy he'll vote 'no' against and I expect he'll argue against any increase in civil spending"

"Unless the civil spending happens to include a payrise for himself," replied another aide, causing smirks to appear on their faces. Chuckling was rare in political buildings, unless it occurred after the defeat of a rival whilst increasing the wealth of the chuckling individual.

"What are the recent rumours regarding the Katholian Guard investigation with Wellington?" the Senator asked, her piercing blue eyes instantly removed the smirks.

"Some recent trading records have linked him to several military-grade fighters. They're still looking into it, Selene," came a reply, a shrug silently saying that there was little else to say on the issue.

"And they'll continue to look into it until they can declare it a cold case and go on an all-expenses paid trip to the Clusters." said Selene, her face grimacing as she casually stated that the once-proud Guard was as corrupt as the Senate.

"What happened to the... - Hello, here comes the Imperials. Late as always," stated an aide, turning his head to follow the white Stormtroopers flanking the grey-uniformed Moff that represented the Galactic Empire in the Kathol Republic.

"Ever since the Tamerin's took over we've had to rub shoulders with the Imperials and bow down to their every demand! Just what exactly are we achieving from having _them_?" exclaimed another aide, her brow crossed in fury as she stared in anger at the marching Imperials.

"Other than economical aid?" smirked Selene, causing the aide to quiet down. "Regardless, they always say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. What better way to keep the Empire close than to have them in the Senate?"

"An invasion would be a good start..." muttered an aide, their comment unheard as a large and bearded man called out to the gathered senators.

"Please take your seats. We'll begin momentarily."

Noise filled the Atrium as the senators began walking towards the numerous entrances to the Senate Room. Each door was guarded by two guards, their purple uniforms and force pikes remarkably similar to the former guards of the Old Republic before it's collapse and formation into the Galactic Empire. The Senate Room was unusual in it's appearance and set up. It was shaped in a semi-circle, with fifty platforms lining the curved wall. Each platform would accommodate one senator and their aides, their designs similar to the Old Republics Senate. They all faced towards a long table in the center, where the Chairman of the Senate and the leaders of the Kathol Republic sat.

The senators sat down, relaxing into the expensive and comfortable chairs installed on the platforms as they awaited the beginning of the session. An aide leaned towards Selene's ear, whispering quietly.

"A full house, I doubt anything will happen today,"

"Make sure the hotel knows we'll be in later than planned," replied Selene, disappointed clear in her tone. She focused her attention back to the center, where three people walked up to the table. The senate slowly rose it it's feet as their leader entered the room, before returning to their seats.

"Thank you all for coming day. Speaker for the Senate, the agenda." said Auron, his voice enhanced by the microphone attached to his collar. One of the persons at the table stood with a holotablet, displaying the scheduled agenda for the day's session.

"We will begin with an address from the Chairman of the Senate, in regards to the recent allegations surrounding the Krath Dynasty..."

A figure rose from one of the platforms, a soft cough halting the agenda and diverting the senate's attention to himself.

"What _are_ the Imperials doing?!" whispered one of Selene's aides, the senate quietly buzzing as other comments were made.

"What is the meaning for this interruption?" exclaimed Auron, rising to his feet in anger at the interruption.

"There has been a slight...modification of today's agenda," said Kiltar, his face impassive as hundreds of eyes glared at him. "For far too long, the Kathol Republic has suffered from corruption and the inability to progress as a government. Today that changes."

"If you have concerns regarding the Republic's running, Moff Kiltar, I would recommend you present them formally without the unneeded interruption!" said Auron, scorn and distaste running through his words. He had intended for the Moff to return to his seat, yet he only smirked before containing.

"On your borders you have fanticals, terrorists and Rebels. Yet rather than deal with them, you ally yourself with them! You cower away from battle so that you may explore the luxuries of Twi'leks whilst your citizens pay the price! Therefore, the Emperor has decided to take this matter into his own hands."

"What?!" shouted several senators, as they rose to their feets. Kiltar simply rose his hand and gave a short flick towards the center. Imperial Stormtroopers marched in from the sides, their rifles raised as they spread throughout the room. More Stormtroopers arrived at the entrances to the platforms, blocking an escape the Senators had.

"The Kathol Republic is hereby declared an entity of the Empire, under the direct leadership of the Emperor and his appointed representative; me."

_Kathol System – Kolatill_

Sentinel-class Landing Shuttles pierced through the hot atmosphere of Kolatill, the gravitational pull rattling the shuttle's cargo as the pilots fought against the controls to remain stable as they passed through the Stratosphere. TIE Interceptors escorted the shuttles towards their target and rotated slowly, stabilizing their awkward atmospheric hulls through the turbulence. All weapons were activated and charged whilst the Sentinel Shuttle's shield pulsed as more energy was directed to the generators.

Inside the shuttles, squads on Stormtroopers sat in the confined cargo holds as they waited for instructions to prepare. They had received minimal briefing as the Reclaimer quietly placed itself into the planet's orbit and many were still unsure as to what they were going to do upon landing. They looked up as their squad sergeants walked past them, checking the equipment of their troops before walking into the cockpit of the shuttles.

"What are we doing here?" mumbled one of the Stormtroopers as he checked his rifle's energy pack. He had recently graduated from the Imperial Academy and had joined his squad during the Reclaimer's refit for their current mission.

"Whatever the Sergeant tells us to, Crola. Until then, make sure everything works 'cause I don't want you whining about your rifle not working when we enter a firefight." replied a Corporal as he placed his helmet on.

"We'll be entering a firefight?" asked Crola, his eyes widening as the prospect of battle hit him.

"We've been shoved into a shuttle, given live ammunition and sent towards a planet. What do you think?" replied another Stormtrooper, shaking his head in amusement.

"How did you graduate the Academy anyway, Crola? Shag an officer?" laughed one of his squad members. More jokes were made at the expense of the young Stormtrooper, who quickly put his helmet on to hide his blushing face.

"Quiet down lads!" shouted one of the squad sergeants, as they returned from the cockpit. The three sergeants walked to the ends of their squads, every set of eyes following them. The joking was over now and it was time to be serious; they were about to find out what they would be doing. A small hologram beamed up a blue map, showing a temple and several outbuildings.

"We will be inserted on the outskirts of a temple. From there, we'll proceed towards the temple and enter this entrance," said one of the sergeants, the hologram showing the shuttle landing as he spoke. His finger pointed out the entrance, before the map changed to the interior of the temple. "From there, we'll move to this room and retrieve the required object. Once it's secure, we'll proceed back to the shuttle and return to the ship."

"Anyone not wearing Imperial Armour is to be eliminated," stated one of the sergeants, causing several to grin inside their helmets. Stormtroopers liked nothing more than shooting people.

"What is the object, Sarge?" asked a Corporal.

"It is a cube, suspended in an anti-gravitational field." replied the sergeant.

"Score one for Intel," muttered one of the Stormtroopers, causing a few nearby to chuckle lightly.

"Go live!" shouted the sergeants. The Stormtroopers cocked their rifles, the tiberian gas filling the firing chamber and a small current began to run through the weapon. Switches were set from 'Safety' to 'Full' and helmets began communicating with each other as communication channels were opened between the squads. The shuttle's interior snapped to darkness, the only light coming from the cockpit windows as the shuttle began rapidly descending towards their target.

"Standby!" shouted the sergeants, their squads standing up and filing towards the shuttle's ramp. Their rifles were raised into their shoulders and fingers were wrapped around triggers. The shuttle shook slightly with turbulence before the soft-sounding lasers on the shuttles began firing. Stormtroopers were rocked as concussion missiles were fired from the shuttles bellies, the pilots 'softening' the target before it landed.

"Standby!" came the second shout. The ramp began lowering and the ground quickly rose into view whilst the wind seemingly tugged the troops outside of the shuttle. Breaths were held as the view beyond the ramp rapidly turned, as the shuttles rotated before descending down.

"Go!" came the third shout, as the ramp hit the jungle foliage surrounding the temple. The Stormtroopers rushed out, their rifles firing towards startled paramilitary that guarded the temple. TIE Interceptors screamed above them, their lasers firing into the temple before disappearing into the clouds. One of the squads knelt outside the shuttle ramp, protecting the shuttle whilst providing covering fire for the advancing squads.

"Hotel; multiple hostiles at Courtyard One," reported a squad sergeant, his report broadcasting to the assualting Stormtroopers.

Red laser fire crossed from three sides as other shuttle squads approached the temple. The guards were trapped as the Stormtroopers assaulted them relentlessly, ignoring their pleas for a ceasefire so they could surrender. Screams of agony were soon silenced as the Stormtroopers killed the wounded, their laser bolts carving through their bodies and scorching the remaining flesh.

With the courtyard cleared of the security guards, the assaulting squads formed into two groups and went either side of the temple. Two stormtroopers from each group released the pins in their grenades before throwing them into the exposed corridors. They exploded as they rolled down the corridors in the temples, white figures emerging from the resulting smoke and dust as they entered the temple.

"Gulf; corridors cleared. Moving to target,"

"Hotel; corridors cleared. Moving to target,"

"Charlie; incoming hostiles. Requesting support,"

"Bravo: taking up overwatch position at Entrance One,"

"Delta; supporting Hotel via Shuttle Three,"

Each squad reported their status as the assaulted groups tore their way through the temple, more guards dying as they rushed through the temple only to meet a volley of laser fire and immediate death. Outside, four squads exchanged fire with Kathol Republic soldiers who had been dispatched to defend the temple after the Imperial Shuttles were spotted. Vastly outnumbered, they were forced to hide in sewerage ditches and behind ruined walls. Their vehicles had been destroyed by TIE Interceptors as they sought to protect the Shuttles they had escorted in.

"Gulf; target is secured. Returning to Shuttle," cracked the intercom. From the temple emerged the two groups, their white Armour stained black. They rushed to their shuttles, turning back to provide covering fire for the returning squads. Ramps began to rise as the pilots opened their throttles, the shuttles rising elegantly into the red sky.

"Shuttle Group Vectura is inbound, be advised Reclaimer."

_Kathol System – Kathol – Kathol Senate Building_

"Of all the dirty, rotten, traitorous things..." exclaimed a senator, his fat face becoming similar to the Rebel's logo. He was pacing, like many of the other senators, in a conference room that the Imperial Stormtroopers had led them to following Moff Kiltar's declaration. Any communications device has been taken and destroyed, much to the protest of the aides, whilst they weren't able to see waht was happening outside of the room.

"They're Imperials. You expected better?" stated another senator, his scornful face directed at the fat senator. "It was only a matter of time before they pulled something like this."

"Then why did we enter an alliance with them Jaden? If you knew this was going to happen why did you support the act that created that alliance?!" yelled the fat senator, wobbling towards Jaden with an accusing finger aimed at his face. More senators began to yell accusations, two sides quickly forming. Several aides jumped up, forming a barrier between their senator and the rest as some form of decency was attempted to be salvaged.

"Settle down!" yelled the metallic voice of a Stormtrooper, as he flung the door open. The senators stopped, their anger and hatred directed towards the Imperial rather than themselves. Satisfied that the noise had stopped, the door was slammed shut and silence lingered in the air.

"It is this internal fighting that allowed the Empire to assume control of the Republic," stated Selene as she walked into the middle of the two groups. "You talk about traitory yet how many of you have turned your backs on fellow senators because they wanted to vote for a policy that you disagreed with? How many of you have purposely stalled the advancement of the Republic because you only thought for yourself and not for the Republic?"

"And you're perfect aren't you, Tal-Kyrte? Why don't you go back to your mines and leave this to those that understand the administrative duties that are needed to run a government, not a small mining company." said one of the senators, his voice displaying his distaste for Selene.

"No I'm not perfect but I give a bantha's right testicle about the welfare of the Republic!" exclaimed Selene, walking slowly towards the accusing senator before walking around the crowd. "All we done is argue amongst each other and ignore our jobs as senators. We're meant to be the representatives of the Republic yet I highly doubt the Republic is filled with cowardly and corrupt drunks!"

"What?!" yelled several senators, their aides once again holding them back from potentially killing Selene. A small smile appeared on her face before the turned her back on them and continued in her speech.

"Regardless of any disagreements we've had in the past, the only way we can regain control of the Republic is if we work together. Not run around like a pack of wolfs fighting for the last piece of meat." she stated. A small clapping came from behind and as she swiveled around to see who it was, the first thing her eyes noted were the purple uniforms of the Guard.

"I'm glad someone finally had the courage to say that. Such a shame it happened too late," someone said, hidden from view. Footsteps echoed loudly through the hall as the speaker walked into the doorframe, the Guards snapping to attention as he walked past them. "I believe we've found our new Speaker, Eliana. Don't you agree?"

"Absolutely, Auron," came a reply, the speaker coming into view. The inhabitants of the room were stunned, some finally speechless after many years in politics. "I think we had best explain what happened, before they faint."

"Perhaps that would be for the best," said Auron, a glint appearing in his eyes. "The Imperials have...vacated the sector. All of you are to return to your respective planets and await futher instructions to come from the Guard. Things will be hectic for a while."

"The Imperials aren't in control?" asked an aide, his face blushing as the gaze of his leader fell upon him.

"No," was the short reply. "Shuttles are awaiting you and the Guard will escort you home."

With that, Auron turned on his heel and walked towards the large doors in the Atrium. The Guards turned in unison, flanking Auron and Eliana with their force staffs raised high. Selene quickly ran after him, her feet causing a sharp echo as heels hit the ground.

"How did we regain control? Truely." she asked as she chased after Auron.

"A well-timed assualt and a military exercise," he said, not looking back.

"What?

"The Imperials didn't expect that the military would still be in the hands of the people," answered Eliana, turning to face Selene. "They had expected that once control of the government was established, they could await further reinforcements from their sector and eliminate any resistance that had built up."

"It also helped that the Imperials attempted to quietly control the government," said Auron, impatiently tapping his foot. "They didn't expect that several individuals would escape and contact those who could assist."

"You said 'further reinforcements'. The Imperials had more troops garrisoned here?" Selene asked, her brain beginning to process what had happened whilst they were locked in the room.

"An Imperial Star Destroyer has been spotted in-system," replied Eliana, beginning to walk towards the doors once again. "They'll be dealt with."

"I'd suggest you get some rest. There's a busy day planned for tomorrow, Speaker for the House."

_Kathol System – Kolatill_

The Reclaimer moved slowly around the planet, keeping on the opposite side of the sun as it lay awaiting the final assault shuttles. It's sensors and communications had been turned off to prevent possible detection after several reports of awaiting troops at numerous targets. Personnel were still at their stations, their patience diminishing after several hours seeing nothing but a blank screen. Hungry stomachs plagued many of the crew and it was unlikely that they'd receive a meal before entering hyperspace on the return journey to their Shipyard.

In the Bridge, the Captain paced slowly as he awaited confirmation of the shuttles.

"We have the required object Captain, we could return now," said the Commander, his voice drawling as if he was speaking common knowledge to an idiot.

"And yet the shuttles do not. We'll wait for them, Commander, as they would for us," replied the Captain, stopping for a brief moment before continuing his pacing.

"The Republic has been overthrown. There won't be any harm in activating sensors and ordering them to return. The longer we wait here the more likely we are to be found," said the Commander, walking towards the Captain and lowering his voice. "We have already been comprised if troops were able to be stationed. It's only a matter of time before we come under attack."

"When you were assigned to this vessel, Commander, I was told that you were a cut-throat officer that stopped at nothing to accomplice his objects," the Captain said, closing the distance between them. "Yet all I see now is cowardice and insubordination. You're relieved of your duties until we enter Hyperspace, Commander. I don't want to see you on my bridge until them."

The Captain turned away, leaving a red-faced Commander to snarl before storming off the Bridge. Sighing, the Captain walked towards the nearest station.

"Any sign of the shuttles?" The Captain asked, a hint of resignation in his tone.

"No Captain," replied a crewman, his screen flickering in one-tone green.

"Turn the sensors on and contact the shuttle. Tell it to return immediately then deactive the sensors," ordered the Captain, awaiting for the acknowledgement. The crewman nodded and turned the sensors on, electronical waves emitting across the system as the Star Destroyer announced it's presence.

"Shuttle Group Teta; return immediately to base." said the Crewman, speaking into a small microphone. His hand reached to deactive the sensors, stopping suddenly when a call was cried out.

"I have hostiles incoming! Looks like a battlegroup!" shouted the voice, the head buried into their sensor screen. "Fighters are being deployed! They'll be on us in five minutes!"

The Captain rushed to the station, pushing the crewman off as he investigated the screen. His face paled as he looked at the readings. Straightening up, he addressed the bridge.

"Full alert. Man battlestations and prepare for hostiles," he said, his voice wavering as he spoke. "Dump garbage and prepare for Hyperspace."

Acknowledgements were shouted out as the ship began to move away from the planet, the engines screaming as more power was pushed through it's reactor.

"Sir! Shuttle Group Teta is responding, they'll be with us in seven minutes!" shouted a crewman, a few cheers being downed out by the relistation that they'd be under attack by then. The Captain turned to face the crewman, his face solemn.

"Have it destroyed. We won't wait," said the Captain, walking to look out to space. Startled, the crewman stared at the Captains back before issuing the order.

"Gun Twelve; commence attack on approaching shuttles from quadrant five. Continue until destroyed."

On the dorsal side of the Star Destroyer, a large turbolaser hissed as it was maneuvered into position. A gunner adjusted the aim with precise, the crosshairs flickering as it landed over the shuttle. The trigger was squeezed, igniting the gas with a laser. Pure energy was forced out of the barrel, increasing in velocity as it rushed towards the defenseless shuttle. There was no hope as the shuttle disintegrated into nothing. Further shots destroyed the remaining two shuttles, neither attempted to evade a shot fired from their own craft. It's escorting TIE Interceptors were destroyed in a similar fashion, as the Star Destroyer fled to the enter Hyperspace.

"Sir! Shuttle Group Teta is destroyed!" reported the crewman, mournfully. The Captain nodded to himself, his mind focused on escaping the incoming vessels.

"Sir, two minutes until the hostiles are in attack range!" shouted a crewman, his eyes fixed on his screen. "We won't be able to enter hyperspace for another twelve minutes!"

"Divert all power from the weapons to the engines," ordered the Captain, turning to face the bridge crew. "Now!"

"Diverting power to the engines now," came a reply. The engines surged under the new power, the engines burning as they exceeded their limits. Vibrations rocked up the ship as the stabilizers fought to keep the ship on it's course.

"Battlegroup increased their speed, they're in attack range!" came a report, moments before the ship rocked violently as lasers smashed into the shields of the Reclaimer.

"How long until we enter Hyperspace?!" bellowed the Captain, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the bridge crew.

"Five minutes!"

"The shields won't hold much longer!"

"Enter Hyperspace! Now!"

"We'll be effected by gravity!"

"Now!"

The Reclaimer lunged forwards, it's hyperdrive cutting out to avoid potential diaster. The engines whined and hissed, cutting out completely as circuit breakers stopped the reactor from exploding. As the battlegroup closed down, crewman and engineers hurried to override the system before the shields gave out completely. The engines spluttered and moaned as they were forced back on, smoke and coolant leaking into space. One of the large shield generators exploded on the bridge as missiles and laser fire crashed into it, the shields collapsing in one ball of fire.

Then the ship elongated, spinning haphazardly as stabilizers were destroyed, as it entered hyperspace.


End file.
